A user typically makes several selections in order to navigate from a general search page, or one that provides a broad-based search, to a page that displays search results that have been refined to a point such that the user may easily find what he or she is searching for. For example, a user may begin on a general search page, but may be searching for images of Michael Jordon that are a certain size, or a certain color, such as black and white photos. Alternatively, a user may be searching for certain products associated with Michael Jordon. To arrive at a page having these refined search results, a user may have to make several selections on several web pages, such as an initial selection of an images link, and likely a second selection of a size link, and then a selection of a medium size link to arrive at images of a medium size of Michael Jordon. This not only takes a user's time, and thus is inefficient, but may also be confusing to the user to search so many web pages to find the appropriate link that may refine the search results in the appropriate manner.